PSYCHOPATH!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Challenge from Azu.aa/ Demi menghilangkan kecurigaan pada Sasuke atas peristiwa pembunuhan baru-baru ini, Sakura melakukan tes psikopat sederhana, tapi tanpa pernah ia duga, jawaban Sasuke sungguh mengejutkan dirinya/ Apa warna kejahatan, merah darah ataukah putih bersih? RnR? / Hanya drabble abal, efek samping ditanggung sendiri! / Sequel sudah tersedia :3


**Psychopath?!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

T / Romance Crime

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC.

! D.L.D.R !

Challenge from Azu.aa/ Demi menghilangkan kecurigaan pada Sasuke atas peristiwa pembunuhan baru-baru ini, Sakura melakukan tes psikopat sederhana, tapi tanpa pernah ia duga, jawaban Sasuke sungguh mengejutkan dirinya/ Apa warna kejahatan, merah darah ataukah putih bersih? RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno menatap ngeri ke arah sesuatu di balik _police line._ Tubuhnya bergetar saat menatap sosok pria di sana. Idate, nama pria yang kini telah tewas entah terbunuh siapa. Pria yang sama yang bersikeras mengajaknya kencan belakangan ini, walau ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ra, ayo, kita ada kerja kelompok." Ajak Ino pada gadis gulali yang sempat terlihat kehilangan komposisi atas dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas ke arah Ino, dan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat gerakan mengatup di depan dada. Gadis musim semi itu berdoa untuk ketenangan jiwa Idate di alam sana, sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan.

! D.L.D.R !

Kerja kelompok selesai pukul 08.45 p.m., semuanya segera beberes dan pamitan, menyisakan dua orang berbeda tone rambut yang kini tengah mengamati awan mendung di luar sana.

Ino Yamanaka -nama salah satunya, menepuk bahu Sang sahabat, "Ra, Sai udah jemput, kamu yakin gak pulang bareng aku aja?"

"Gak usah No, udah janji sama Sasuke-kun, bentaran juga datang." Jawab Sakura sambil melirik arlojinya.

Ino terdiam beberap saat, sebelum kemudian mencicit pelan, "Ra, jangan tersinggung dulu ya, tapi apa kamu gak merasa aneh sama Sasuke?"

"Aneh gimana?"

"Itu lho Ra, apa kamu gak merasa, setiap kamu cerita ke Sasuke tentang orang yang gangguin kamu..., orang itu pasti celaka kan?"

Sakura terdiam, merenungkan perkataan gadis pirang di sampingnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Ino memang ada benarnya.

"Terus Ra, kamu nyadar gak, kemanapun kita pergi liburan, pasti tiba-tiba aja ketemu Sasuke."

Sakura terhenyak, jika dipikir memang benar, setiap ia dan Ino liburan, entah kenapa ada Sasuke dan segala alasan kebetulannya.

"Kalau menurutku sih Ra, Sasuke itu..." Ino terlihat ragu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar, ia sudah tak mampu lagi berpikir tentang pria yang dulu berstatus sebagai sahabatnya sebelum kemudian menjadi kekasihnya.

"... Psikopat." Cicit Ino pelan.

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura bergerak gelisah di dalam mobil ducati 6098R yang kini dikendarai oleh bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya. Perkataan Ino terus terngiang di sampingnya, dan tidak mau hilang sebelum ia mendapat kepastian.

"Ada apa Cherry?" Jika forehead adalah panggilan sayang Ino untuknya, Saku-chan adalah panggilan istimewa dari Naruto, maka Cherry adalah panggilan khusus Sasuke pada dirinya.

Ducati itu kini terhenti karena lampu merah, mengingat jalanan yang sepi saat ini, sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke tetap melajukan mobilnya, tapi ia memilih berhenti agar bisa terfokus sepenuhnya pada gadis gulali di sampingnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, tekadnya untuk membuktikan kalau Sasuke bukanlah psikopat sudah bulat, ia akan melakukan tes sederhana, "Hahaha, tadi aku bermain tebak-tebakan dengan Ino, aku hanya penasaran apa jawabanmu jika kau yang ditanyai."

"Hn, tanya saja."

"Hehehe, kalau gitu jawab lima pertanyaan yang kuajukan ya."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, ia sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan memfokuskan atensinya pada Sakura, mengabaikan hujan deras yang sesekali disertai petir di luar sana.

"Soal pertama, seorang anak diberi hadiah sepeda, tapi ia tidak senang, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Karena ia tak punya kaki."

DEG!

"Pe- pertanyaan kedua, seorang tentara baru pulang dari perang dengan luka-luka, bagian tubuh manakah yang mungkin terkena serangan pertama kali?"

"Jari-jari atau mata."

DEG!

"Soal ketiga, hehe. Kalau ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumah, pisau manakah yang cocok untuk pertahanan diri, pisau dapur tajam atau pisau buah tidak tajam?"

"Pisau buah tidak tajam."

DEG!

"Oh, soal keempat ya, hehe. Warna apa yang menunjukkan kejahatan, merah darah ataukah putih bersih?"

"Putih bersih."

DEG!

"So- soal terakhir, disebuah film tokoh utama harus melawan penjahat yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya?"

"Menunggunya keluar, baru kemudian memburunya."

DEG! Jantung Sakura sukses mencelos, jarinya bergetar seperti terserang tremor, tak ada satupun jawaban Sasuke yang menunjukkan kenormalan, semua jawaban pemuda itu adalah indikasi seorang psikopat.

Hening senyap melanda keduanya, Sakura masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memandangi gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Dan akhirnya derai tawa dari Sasuke mengudara. Sakura terpaku, ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu tertawa sampai benar-benar terasa gelaknya.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir kalau aku ini psikopat, Cherry?"

"Eh? Ba- bagaimana ..."

"Aku tahu soal yang kau ajukan tadi adalah tes psikopat, dan kupikir aku ingin mengerjaimu sedikit." Jelas Sasuke dengan tawa yang masih terasa di ujung suaranya. Tangan pemuda itu menarik Sang kekasih, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur sebanyak yang ia bisa, ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, jika aku memang begitu, pasti ada pisau lipat di sakuku, dan nyatanya tidak. Kau bisa memeriksanya jika kau tidak percaya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Sang kekasih sebagai isyarat tidak perlu, ia tidak mau mencurigai kekasihnya lagi, yang sudah bertindak di luar kebiasaan dingin nan irit bicaranya hanya demi meyakinkannya.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku percaya padamu, maafkan aku."

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada gadis yang ia cintai sebagai isyarat ya, senyum -eh, mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai tergambar di sudut bibirnya yang kini tersembunyi di lekuk leher Sang kekasih.

Ya, yang Sakura tidak sadari adalah, bahwa pisau lipat benar-benar tersembunyi di kantong celana Sasuke Uchiha.

-FIN-

Hai, Fict ini sebagai jawaban atas challenge dari ma beloved Blue, aka **AZU.AA** untuk membuat drabble hanya dalam lima menit. So, jadinya ya gak jelas gini deh, saat otak absurd Ai yang pas-pasan dipaksa berpikir secepat itu, just five minutes brotha #teler. Jadi maafkan kalau hanya fict abal yang bisa Ai hasilkan. Dan Ai mau nyampein pesan **AZU.AA** , buat yang nunggu fict dia ( ** _Kumpulan OS Lemon SasuSaku_** ), harap sabar, habis patah tulang kaki si doi, mohon doanya yaa.

Bagi yang butuh penjelasan lebih tentang mengapa jawaban psikopat seperti itu, bisa PM Ai.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
